Susie Greene
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = Student; Farmhand | race = | gender = | base of operations = Greene farm West Georgia Correctional Facility | associations = Greene family | known relatives = Hershel Greene; Arnold Greene; Billy Greene; Lacey Greene; Maggie Greene; Rachel Greene; Shawn Greene | status = | born = | died = 2004 | 1st appearance = The Walking Dead #10 | final appearance = The Walking Dead #18 | actor = }} is a fictional zombie apocalypse survivor & serial killer victim and a minor recurring character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics. She first appeared in issue #10 in July, 2004. She made six appearances in the series in total. Biography was a member of the Greene family and lived on the Greene farm in rural Georgia. She was the daughter of Hershel Greene and an unidentified late mother and was the twin sister of Rachel Greene. Additionally, had two other older sisters, Lacey and Maggie, as well as three brothers, Arnold, Billy, and Shawn. had a presumably normal childhood and was likely a school student as she entered her teenage years. In the months following the zombie apocalypse, all of the Greene family members kept themselves enclosed at the farm. They rounded up various "walkers" and kept them contained inside of a barn on the estate. It was Hershel's hope that a cure for their condition could be found. The first member of the Greene family to fall victim to this was Shawn Greene, whom the others kept locked up in the barn. Walking Dead 10. "Miles Behind Us", Chapter Four. It was during this time that another group of survivors, led by Rick Grimes, came to the farm. They stayed with the Greene family very briefly and offered to help with various chores in exchange for shelter. While attempting to put another roamer away inside the barn, Hershel accidentally allowed the other zombies the chance to escape. During the carnage, both Lacey and Arnold were infected and Hershel had to put them down before they could reanimate. Both of the twins attended a small funeral service for them on the property. Walking Dead 11. "Miles Behind Us", Chapter Five. With the integrity of the farmland now compromised, Hershel and his surviving family members went with Rick's group to take up sanctuary at the abandoned West Georgia Correctional Facility. The survivors found several inmates who had been trapped inside the prison, and as such, managed to survive without being exposed to infection. A tenuous coexistence was formed between both parties. Walking Dead 14. "Safety Behind Bars", Chapter Two. Although most of the inmates were fairly benign, one even-tempered man named Thomas Richards was in fact, a bloodthirsty lunatic who had been imprisoned for the brutal murder of his wife. In the barber shop at the prison, Thomas Richards beheaded both of the twin sisters, leaving their severed heads upon the floor to reanimate. They were ultimately put down by Glenn. Maggie Greene avenged her family by shooting Richards multiple times and leaving his bleeding body to be consumed by walkers. Walking Dead 18. "Safety Behind Bars", Chapter Six. Notes & Trivia * * is exclusive to the continuity of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics. The character has no counterpart in The Walking Dead television series on AMC. * is distinguishable from her sister by the fact that she wears her hair in pig-tais and does not wear glasses like Rachel does. * Final fate: Beheaded by Thomas Richards; Reanimated head put down by Glenn. * Posthumously, 's extended family includes Glenn who becomes her brother-in-law after marrying Maggie Greene, Sophia, who becomes Maggie and Glenn's adoptive daughter, and Hershel Greene II, who is Maggie and Glenn's son and Susie's nephew. * Rachel and Susie Greene are the second set of twins featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, and the first set of female twins. The first twins in the series were Ben and Billy, who were the children of Allen and Donna. Appearances # Walking Dead 10 # Walking Dead 11 # Walking Dead 12 # Walking Dead 14 # Walking Dead 15 # Walking Dead 16 See also External Links * * References Category:2004/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies